World in My Pocket
by TheSilverHunt3r
Summary: Atsushi whirled around to see a red headed woman dressed in a black suit. He sighed. He couldn't rob her either. Fem!Ada!Chuuya x Port Mafia!Dazai.


Summary: Atsushi whirled around to see a redheaded woman dressed in a black suit. He sighed. He couldn't rob her either. Fem!ADA!Chuuya x Port Mafia!Dazai, oneshot.

"I got the whole world in my pocket

But it don't mean nothing if I don't got you

You can take my heart make it stop make it stop

Make it flash before your eyes

—World in my pocket, The Unlikely Candidates

Yokohama

Warning-portrays an unhealthy romantic relationship

Atsushi looked around. He had planned to rob the people who had passed by. . .but rather comically, he had to back down each time. For instance, it wouldn't have worked out well if he decided to take on the whole military unit that was out jogging.

"Hey, kid. What's going on?" A female voice asked.

Atsushi whirled around to see a redheaded woman dressed in a black suit. She was even shorter than he was. He sighed. He couldn't rob her either. "Umm, nothing Ma'am."

"You look hungry."

Atsushi laughed nervously. "I. . .uhh, I got thrown out of my orphanage recently?"

The woman clicked her tongue sympathetically. "I'm Chuuya Nakahara. My partner and I are about to get lunch, you want some?"

"If it's not any trouble. . ." Atsushi trailed off awkwardly. He took her stern look as a sign she wasn't backing down from her offer. "Umm, thank you every much. I'm Nakajima Atsushi, it's nice to meet you."

XXX

Yokohama  
Dazai's office

The Boss of the Port Mafia, Osamu Dazai, stared at the report on his desk. The room was deathly quiet, the only sounds that of his subordinate's light breathing and the pen he was tapping against the wood in consideration.

Dazai's curly brown hair framed his pale face. His right eye was covered by bandages. He was thinking about whether or not to take the tiger's bounty-the Guild's bounty, as his intelligence officers had discovered. His lips were thinned into a neutral line.

Ryuunosuke Akutagawa, Dazai's apprentice, was deathly still, wariness in his eyes. He stood ramrod straight, mouth clenched. He suffered through the terrible silence and the look in the eyes of his thinking Boss. Anxiety flitted about in his stomach. There was no way for him to tell what Dazai was going to do at any point in time.

Dazai let out a long hum. The money was good, but the job led them into direct conflict with the Agency. That would be a con. . .if not for what Dazai was really aiming for with this job. He wanted her attention. He would get it by having Akutagawa go after Atsushi.

Dazai smirked and perched his chin on a hand. A good scheme was already coming together in his head. "Akutagawa, collect the bounty, alive. Try to avoid too much collateral damage to the rest of the Agency," he casually gestured with a hand. "That could be. . .troublesome."

Akutagawa nodded. "Yes, Boss."

XXX

Yokohama  
Alleyway

Akutagawa froze as he saw the arm holding the blade right by his neck. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously, a reflex he was unable to repress.

"Leave my subordinate alone, Ryuu-kun."

Akutagawa knew exactly who she was. "Chuuya-kun." He made brief eye contact with her and nodded carefully. Akutagawa was all too aware of the current danger he was was in. He was a split second and half an inch from having his throat cut by the Boss's ex-partner. "We'll leave," he turned away and gestured for Higuchi for follow him, ". . . for now."

Although inwardly shaken, he smiled as he had his back to the Agency's members. The Boss would probably be happy to have an eyewitness report on his old partner's status.

Higuchi protested after they left the alley. She had shut up during the retreat, as she had not wished for Akutagawa to lose face in front of their enemies. "Sir, what was that? We could have taken them."

Akutagawa scowled. He shot his subordinate a glare. "Congratulations, Higuchi-san, you just met a former Port Mafia executive-the Boss's partner, the other half of Double Black."

Higuchi paled. "That was Chuuya Nakahara?" She had heard stories of the Boss's partner-they were whispered fearfully by old blood Mafiosos.

"Yes," Akutagawa curtly replied.

XXX

Atsushi had been kidnapped by the Port Mafia. The news came without any really surprise to Chuuya.

Chuuya gripped her phone tightly in her hand. She bit her lip, hand hovering over the button that would unblock his number. She pressed it and typed out a message.

Chuuya-chan: I'll be there in 20

Dazai (the b*stard): ^^

XXX

Yokohama  
Dazai's office

Chuuya opened the door and stepped inside, letting it swing closed behind her. She looked towards the desk, then the table. She didn't see him.

She felt the teasing weight of a head leaned on top of hers, the press of a chest against her back. "Chuuya-chan," a voice sang. A nose nuzzled her ear. Her ability, a comforting thrum in her chest, was gone.

"So, what deal are we making here?" Dazai purred. He sighed, burying his nose in her hair, drinking in her scent. "I miss you...although I doubt you're wanting to come back to me right now." His smile stretched further as he pointed out the elephant in the room, "Since I'm the person responsible for Atsushi being kidnapped in the first place."

"Don't intervene in the rescue attempt," Chuuya answered, ignoring the rest-she knew he wanted to play with her, provoke her until she lost her temper. "If it's to be a battle, let it be between them and not you." She tilted her head slightly.

"Leave my dear apprentice on his own?" Dazai saw the opening for what is was, an invite. He trailed soft kisses down her neck, pausing to ask, "And in return?"

Chuuya turned around. She used his collar to pull him down and kissed him.

Dazai blinked at her, slightly taken aback. "Oh? I'll readily accept this as payment." He licked his lips, a smirk spread across his face.

XXX

Yokohama  
Forest

She hadn't used Corruption for three years, ever since she had left the Port Mafia.

As she fell asleep from exhaustion, the whisper followed her.

"I'll drag you back into the dark anyway I can."

The promise chilled her to the bone, half-conscious though she was.

XXX

Several months later  
Europe  
Exact location unknown

Prison was definitely as cold and uncomfortable as Dazai had imagined.

"Why fight for Yokohama's safety?" Fyodor Dostoyevsky asked, from another soundproof cell.

It was a fair question, as Dazai's wish for death and general apathy towards life was rather public.

Dazai pouted. "She'd be mad at me for the rest of her life if I didn't."

"She? 'She' is your motivation? And what's stopping me from taking out your motivation?" Fyodor mused idly. The threat wasn't concealed, nor was it meant to be. He still didn't know who 'she' was. . . it wouldn't be hard for him to figure out. He already had a few guesses. At the top of the list was Dazai's old partner, Chuuya Nakahara.

Dazai laughed at Fyodor's attempt at provoking him. If it had reached them, the sound would chill the bones of the guards in the hallways outside. "Because if you did that, I'd burn you down with me, without a moment of hesitation. And that wouldn't work for you. You aren't aiming for a tie, you're aiming for a complete victory." His eyes were cold and dead, a contrast to the large, fake smile stretched across his lips.

Fyodor Dostoyevsky's smile was just as frigid as Dazai's eyes.

XXX

Yokohama

The Port Mafia had helped the fugutive members of the Agency. . . for a price. The price Dazai had instructed Kouyou to give: in exchange for their help, an Agency member would join the Port Mafia. Dazai would get to choose.

The Agency was huddled together, as if crowding into the small space would protect them. Fight or flight ran trough their heads, all of them thinking about what they would do if they got picked. All. . .but three were tense and unsure: Fukuzawa, Ranpo, and Chuuya. Admittedly, the others had good reason to be concerned.

The Boss of the Port Mafia stood before them, a cold look on his face. His expression shifted, one mask seemlessly transitioning to another's. "I thought it would be obvious," Dazai blinked at them innocently, "Chuuya-chan."

The faces of the Agency faces tightened. Some looked like they were about to fight with Dazai. Ranpo had opened his eyes. Kunikida's fingers kept twitching. Yosano looked downright bloodthirsty. Atsushi looked like someone had slapped him, innocent features twisted in disbelief. Kyouka's emotions were restrained, but still visible in her dark eyes,the urge of an assassin to kill.

Dazai smiled. It was a plastic smile, full of bloodlust and a deep, dark void. "Are you trying to back out?"

A chill ran down the spines of the Agency. Atsushi was the one who showed his response the most, his skin pale as newly made paper.

Chuuya brushed past her coworkers. She tugged on the cuff of one of her gloves, a resigned look on her face.

Dazai brightened up immediately. "Chuuya-chan!" He pouted as he was ignored.

Chuuya turned slight, looking at her coworkers, her friends. "I'll see you guys around. Good luck." She hesitated for several seconds then bowed to her colleagues. "Thank you for having me." She gave a bittersweet smile. "It's been...fun."

Dazai draped his coat around her shoulders. His arm wrapped around her waist. He whispered something into her ear; Chuuya glared at him. He sighed, a teasing smirk on his face.

The Agency watched her leave with broken hearts, torn between the naive wish to fight for bringing her back and the knowledge that it would only make things worse.

XXX

Yokohama  
Dazai's office

"I'm bored," Dazai whined. He leaned over the couch and slumped onto Chuuya. He wrapped his arms loosely around her shoulders.

"Then do something," Chuuya replied. She was writing a report for the archives; she certainly hadn't missed the paperwork from her old-current-job.

Dazai sighed. He let go of her and rolled over the top of the couch. He leaned his head against her thigh. "I want to play a game," he explained. "Chaos can be fun...but I already just finished playing a high stakes game with the Demon." He pouted. "Normality and abnormality are so boring. Everything is boring," he complained.

"And what will you do when you're done with your break from playing games?"

Dazai smiled, sitting up. "That's simple," he leaned in, his lips brushed against her ear. "I won't involve them. . .much. You'd hate me if I hurt them." He didn't say kill, because there were far worse things than death in this world.

Chuuya pursed her lips. "What makes you think I don't already hate you?" She shot back.

Dazai chuckled, leaning back. He twirled a strand of her red hair around a finger. "You don't," he said, cocky. He was so self assured. . .and he was right.

Chuuya sighed. She cupped his cheek with a hand. "Then that's our deal, I guess?"

I won't run if you don't hurt them.

Dazai smiled, the expression simultaneously sincere and insincere. "If we keep to it, then things will work out for both of us."

I won't hurt them if you don't run.

A/N

I'd like to note that this is a pretty sick, toxic relationship in this story. This is not healthy, in the slightest. If you think this is normal or acceptable behavior, you are wrong. So, that's my psa here.

-Silver


End file.
